User talk:Nimbus.69
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Majin Goku/@comment-Nimbus.69-20110424010818 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 01:09, April 24, 2011 Welcome 01:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Issue please do not try to cover up swearing, you did it on the picture of your userpage, please don't cover it up. RE:Idea If you're still up for the episode/technique/games idea, you came up with. I'll willing to join/help you. ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 23:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) Nothing much but hold on i got to make a page it might take a while. Supremegogeta 23:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) See the page The Future of are Wiki we need your vote! Supremegogeta 00:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) There is a no swearing rule this is your warning next time will result in a block. Supremegogeta 16:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) You can say ass as long as your not insulting another user but you said s*** in a summery on the Videl page. Supremegogeta 16:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok it might be true but that is still not ok to say. Supremegogeta 16:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Warning You have broken 1 of the rules by swearing in you explanation of editing videl, therefore I must give you a warning, break that rule 1 more time and you will recieve a 1 day block. 18:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) AF I hope you know this, but a user Supersaiyan09 started AF on here, he is just not very active, therefore not giving him enough time to make it. So if he messages you about making AF. Don't asl me. 14:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You early bird! I can't belive your up this early. I was just checking for vandles and looky here! 11:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) how can you do that!!! I wake up at 8:30! not 6:00! Thats crazy, what time do you go to bed? 22:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Please do not comment and say "No comments allowed" on real pages, just pu the template there. If you do not know how to get a template, or you don't know what one is, let me know. May, 16th, 2011, at 7:33 A.M. CST Please Please before you do don't add the category adult or kid to my fanon pages. And happy birthday! My birthday is this month too. may 17 Yo Tienshinhan09 is still a fanboy idiot he got me banned for one day on the dbz wiki for using bad language. Soilder5679 23:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Super Saiyan Category The Super Saiyan category is for pages that are characters. Only characters that can obtain the super saiyan form can be marked under that category. It is for the characters not the forms themselves. We have the transformations category and that is enough. Thank you for trying to bundle things together though. May, 20th, 2011, at 10:20 P.M. CST Hi, i have a ss2 pan if you want to use it on the Super Saiyan Pan page. 16:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I see you're awake too! Along with Android1700, Nappa77, and me! 03:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :O You're a girl?!?!?!?! OMW!!!!!! WHY DID I THINK YOU WERE A BOY! hey i can draw clamenta as a ss, if you want me too. Do you want her to be a teen or a kid? -Ava558 Warning Hello Nimbus.69. You swore in your "Super saiyan 4" thing on patara (Note, I am not breaking the rules myself by saying the word, I am just claryfieng it). You said the word "Bastard" which is against the Rules . If youhave not read the Rules, please do. May, 30th, 2011, at 10:03 P.M. CST Oh great, "Bastard" is considered a swear in my family, and it doesn't matter. It is swearing and that counts. Yup! But if it's after the episode where 18 kisses Krillin i can't because thats a spoiler. 19:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply: I need ya to do somethin Hi Nimbus.69, I will be happy to help you with your blog post. So you want me to find of picture of Future Trunks death by Super Perfect Cell, the one with the beam? I can easily get that picture but can you give me the "Number 4" picture as I don't know where or how to get it. Also since this is your ''blog can you tell me what you want the comments on each of the pictures in the slide to be? Also as soon as you give me the info I will edit the blog and put the pictures in. This is what I ''think you want it to look like: Slide 1: Number 4 pic Slide 2: Pic of F. Trunks' death Slide 3: A few or just one picture(s) with comments? (Tell me what you want if you want them at all) Slide 4: Again the pic of F. Trunks' death saying why its number 4 Not sure if thats what you want but tell me if you want something different. ~ IceMoonCloud 06:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello Nimbus.69. I see you want to put in the pic of Trunks dying on in your slideshow. I was talking with IceMoonCloud earlier, she is cool. Anyway, I think she is asleep at the moment, and I am free, I can do it for you now if you need to. Just offering to help out. I like your avatar too! 15:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you when it's done. 15:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Done! I hope it's the pic you wanted. It's the beam going through his chest right? 15:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the cyber-cookie! Yeah, I'm happy to help! If you need help again, just ask me! 15:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted to say you're doing a great job with the slideshow. It's really good. I'm guessing Majin Vegeta blowing himself up will be one of the top 2. Keep it up! 21:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me when you need me to do that. 05:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean F13? I was just reading your user page and it said "If you would like to see any detail censored out, press F13", what does that mean? 14:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) lol vegeta on steroids hahaha thats so funny. 20:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry that I put that image of your icon in the slideshow, I thought it would be a funny joke, about me being unoriginal. I have removed it now. 19:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I don't think I will. I am looking forward to more of your saddest moments. 19:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You like Future Trunks right? I think you'll like this. thumb|250px|left|The best of Future Trunks sorry to break this to you but, there is. Next is 100, than 200, and finally, 365. Then every year after! 03:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You do know the sunglassed picture contains a word not allowed on this wiki anymore. 21:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) on your user page. 21:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It was allowed, but before you got here we had a vote and it was dis-approved. So yes, please take it down, or use a picture editior to crop out those words. 21:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey nimbus,check your now commented page.Anounomous User LoL, Vegeta on steroids. :P 23:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Nimbus. Can I ask a question? Who is your favourite Dragon Ball character from all 3 series? I'm guessing Future Trunks, since you don't like watching his death. Thanks. 21:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I can see why people have him as their favourite character. 08:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for commenting on the story. Will you check it for updates sometime? Glad you like it. Which bit did you like in particular? I like your saddest moments slideshow. It's funny. I have made a top 50 characters list that isn't finished, but if you want to know which characters I like, you can check it out. You should make one. Thanks anyway. 19:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please don't cover up swearing, thanks. 01:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Nimbus. I see you don't seem to like your slideshow, which is a shame, I thought it was quite enjoyable myself. Have you made any Fan Fics? I have made a new blog and if you have made a Fan Fic please link to it in the comments and I'll put it up in the blog, I want to show people's talents. Also, could you check out the Updates for A Namekian's Last Stand and The Uprising, and tell me if you like them, because I would like opinions. Thanks for helping. 16:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your character Clamenta in my fan fiction Dragonball AT? June 20 I will. Thanks. June 21 Sorry I just want to say sorry if I have upset you. I'm saying this because you don't seem to respond to my messages, and I'm sorry if I have gotten you mad in some way. 15:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I am overacting, I'm very sensitive about things like that, I should have known. Sorry for annoying you, I just wanted your opinion on my new story. I like your Android 15.2 character. Better then the real Android 15. 16:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Have you checked my new one called Uprising? I lot of people prefer it over the other one. Sorry If I'm annoying you. 16:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind if you don't want to check it out, it's only a fan fiction, I'm doing it for fun. Have you made any story's? I'm guessing you have since you've made characters. Thanks. 21:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well tell me when the story is up, and i'll comment what I think. All of my storys are What Ifs, not really Fan Fiction. I can't wait to see it. 21:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nimbus. I noticed your latest comment, and thank you, but I wanted to say you have just said the ending. You're right. I guess it's which brother will die though. Do you like the update? Thanks for your support, each comment makes me really happy. 22:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I know a way to edit photos without using Photoshop. I showed Gotek this. Use Paint.NET. Hi. Thank you for the nice compliments to the story. Glad you really like it. 23:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) chantango? Bobo2000 20:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Story Hello Nimbus, it was cool talking to you today. Also just in case you don't see it, Uprising has been updated a little. 22:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Nimbus, don't foget, your Krillin, and gohan in Z abridged. 22:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ok, I guess I will be krillin, you have a line coming up soon though. 23:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Nimbus, it's your line on the Z abridged. 16:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) your line again. 03:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta For vegeta on steroids you should upload a picture of Super Vegeta from the cell saga. That would be funnier. Thanks Cool to see you like my what if idea of Nappa not killing Gohan. Thanks. I just made a new blog for reviewing all of the sagas. I bet you're glad Trunks88 is back. 19:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. 19:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm on Ultra DB wiki's chat. 20:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. I will be going to bed soon, and if you're computer's having problems, don't worry about the chat or anything. 22:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat again. 16:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is a link to Uprising Part 2. Thanks for checking on the story for so long! : ) 11:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) HEY! :D NIMBUS!!! Hey whats up? 05:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well my friend wanted my account, so I did make a new account Trunks88, but now hes done with this one so I`m using it again. :D 05:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep, but Trunks88 got hacked so the dude changed my password somehow?! Anyways at least I have this haha. :P 05:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey you wanna join the chat? 18:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Woah where`d that come from hahaha :D 22:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nimbus I found a cool pic for you! 10:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) -------> Sorry. I was kidding about revealing the story, sorry! It's getting updated now. 19:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nimbus wanna get on CHAT? Upgraded Evil 05:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Still there Nimbus.... Upgraded Evil 05:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice Your new story is good. Keep it up! 17:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat? BlazeFireXXXX 23:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hHello. Hello Nimbus. Just wanted to say that Uprising won't be updated for a long time, as I have already said to you in my last message. I think you're the only one who is following the story right now (Some others, but don't comment, but I don't care about comments.) Anyway, farewell Nimbus, and your Wrath of Buu story is looking awesome. 13:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) When did SpiritBomb tell you? Anyway, I get around 10-15 minute breaks from studying for collage a day, but I may use my breaks for something else some days, but some days I will be on the wiki. Keep up the good work you're going, you're awesome. 13:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) HEY! My gosh you are dominating this wiki, look at all them edits! :O On chat? 14:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Herro! Just wondering, when chat wouldn't load for you, how did you make it finally load? LOL MsBulma's typing in bold has affected me :P 04:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nimbus, liking the story so far. Looks way better then mine. You want to go on chat? 15:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 15:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nimbus were jk! We all really want you there lol, and that is NOT what we were talking about. Well it`d be reslly awesome if you came (Because you`re awesome!!!!!) Ok thanks see ya! :D 06:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) User Boxes I notice you wanted a Clementa fan user box, i know the basics on how to make one just let me know what colors you want and what pictures to use. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 12:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry Nimbus I tried to get onto chat but my router went down. 19:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nimbus.69! SS aura 02:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the comment on the blog, I'll get you in the story somehow. (I know the example was your username, yours was the first I could think of.) Also, how is Wrath of Buu coming along. 18:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ello! I added the whole scene from YGOTAS on the slideshow. 20:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nimbus. How are you doing on the Fanon Wiki? 21:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Nimbus!!! I was bored so i searched nimbus on google and i found some pics you might like!!!! PEACE OUT!!!!! SuperSaiyanNala 00:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nimbus.69 reply if you get this message! Nappa77 01:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nimbus! :D How's it goin'? Well thats good to know, got any good Wiki plans besides updating fanfiction, editing, Etc...? Nappa77 02:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Is Majuub a really bad GT Character? Nappa77 02:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nimbus wanna get on Chat? Nappa77 15:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nimbush how are you? I will be updating Uprising when I finish this message, but I have to ask, do you want to start discussing our fusion fan fic? 15:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. 18:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I made the page. You'll see it. Edit on it, since we both own it, if you want something changed. 20:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sketch Awright, Nimbus, I'm gonna get started drawing your pics, but first I have some questions: Do you want me to draw Tamera from "The Wrath of Buu" or something else? What other characters do you want me to draw, and can you give me descriptions? For wrath of buu tamera, you said she wears a dress like Chi Chis, so which saga chi chi do you mean? And what kind of eyes does tamera have? ( ex: brown eyes shaped like bulma's). Thanks! I just can't wait to draw pictures to go with your stories! :D SuperSaiyanNala 04:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) OK, thanks for the details! I'll finish drawing and uploading your pics in a couple of days. :D SuperSaiyanNala 01:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Heyas, Nimbus! When you say Tamera has a red riboon in her hair, do you mean she ties her ponytail with it, or does she just put it on her head like Android 15.2? And is it big or small? And does she wear any jewelry that you want me to add? Almost done with your pic! SuperSaiyanNala 03:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Shoot! Sorry, you replied too late Nimbus. I put the ribbon on top of Tamera's head and I can't erase it. It still looks really good, though. The red ribbon compliments her wristbands and shoes. And it makes her look less like Chi Chi and more like TAMERA since a ribbon is kinda iconic. I like it, BUT I FEEL SO STUPID AND UNTALENTED FOR MESSIN UP!!!! :( I'm sooo sorry, Nimbus, I'll get it right in the group pic, I PROMISE!!! I'M SO SORRY NIMBUS I DISSAPOINTED YOU IM SO STUPID!!!! :( Your goofy friend, SuperSaiyanNala 05:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nimbus! I'm getting started on drawing your other pics, but after hous of working, I'm done drawing TAMERA!!! As you can see, I TOTALLY used a picture of Chi-Chi as my base inspiration, but I usually do that with all my drawings. So, what do you think? Oh and P.S. I'm putting this on Sketching Wiki. ShadowNala 22:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi Nimbus, how are you doing? I'm back from my holiday. Nappa'sgoatee 16:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, my internet went weird. 19:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nimbus.69. I recently noticed, checking pages, that Wrath of Buu is 190,000 + bytes long, so your page is the biggest on the entire wiki. Congratulations. 23:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's true. 23:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Want to go on chat? 21:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nimbus!!! NG said you needed help with some kind of sig, so how can I be of assistance?! :D 02:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Our story I have started Gotek and Blaze's journey to Zelda wiki. Can you check it out? 12:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, great job finishing Wrath of Buu. I just started a new fan fic about Android 8. 17:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It's good we have almost finished the story. It's been great fun working with you. 18:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I am looking forward to your upgrade to Buracrat and destroying me. 19:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I updated it again. Navi is dead. 19:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I have updated. I have updated our story. I think you'll like it. 16:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) It's updated. It's your turn. Can you get Navi to have some lines, since she has come back too. 22:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nimbus, you know people were saying a kissing scene between you and Jimmy looked like a good idea? Well, I have added part of the scene in. I think you should finish it, since you're in the scene (Or well, a character of you.) 07:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Wanna get on Chat? :-D Nappa77 06:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry I did not reply to you, I was busy. 21:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nimbus, how are you doing? I'm on chat right now, and I changed my avatar to let you know. 20:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been updated It's been updated. You can leave comments if you want. 16:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you check out my latest blog? Thanks. 15:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Who do you want to be? Since your gonna be in my new story, I need to know who you want to be represented as, OR ELSE. Leave a comment on the page saying who you want to be. BAI.SupremeGotenks 04:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok about your Raditz picture, I know you want the hair short but I still don`t know what you want it to look like, could you please describe it to me? Thanks! :D 17:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have talked to you on the wiki chat but never on here so I just want to say what's sup? Kamiccolo10 04:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo 10 Kamiccolo10 04:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) nimbus you are awesome and i love you you are so cute and adorable ~~tocool~~